


Freeze your brain

by Lullaymoon



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is a dick, F/F, M/M, theather au, thespian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullaymoon/pseuds/Lullaymoon
Summary: inspired by proud of your boy by acupofjohn.Dean Winchester is an outcast no matter how hard he tries and oh he tries but nothing ever works out for him so when he lands the lead role in his schools play he finds comfort in how much he relates to Jason Dean but dose his connection to JD go to far?





	Freeze your brain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proud of Your Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884210) by [acupofjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupofjohn/pseuds/acupofjohn). 



> Note death warning is only tagged for the play aspect, no one really dies... or do they? >:D

For Dean Winchester nothing in his life was a guarantee, he never got used to anything because he knew it was only a matter of time before they'd pick up and restart it all. This town was no different, Dean had really stopped trying did the the bare minimum unlike his bother Sam who seemed determined to try no matter what. The Winchester boys had been in this town for about a week and everybody knew who they were, everyone adored Sam but they treated Dean like a door mat or like the grease monkey he was yet Dean didn't seem phased by his lack of friends or his nearly invisible social status. He just floated through the halls finding a slight comfort from his solitude after all it was only a matter of _when._   All Dean had to do is wait and they be back on the road, all he had to do was grab the small duffel bag of clothes that he always had stashed under his bead for when Dad came back home.

Dean was too comfortable in his state of nothingness , he was almost his comfort spot but really the only time he felt at home was under the hood of a car, so he had no idea why his so called friend, and quite reasonably his only friend,  was pushing him on this whole play thing. Dean once again rolled his eyes as Charlie continued to chat his ear off with the stared eyed look on her face, Dean shoved his books into his locker "Tell me again why I should care?" for that comment alone Charlie's smile faded and she socked Dean in the arm pretty hard, the sock on his face apparent as he held his the area of the impact. "You know you don't have to to be such a...such a." Dean's cocky side couldn't resist Charlie's stammering "Such a what, sweetheart?" he said with a coy smile as he leaned in towards her, rage colored her cheeks pink and she gave him a hard shove as she shouted "Such a DICK!" before storming off causing a big scene and for people to stare at Dean with even more judgmental eyes as Charlie was pretty much the nicest girl in school and he had to have done something pretty awful for  _her_ to just call him a dick like that. Dean's smile faded "Charlie." he called and she just kept walking wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater Dean's heart sunk into the pit of his stomach and for once in his life Dean Winchester felt truly guilty "Son of a bitch" he said as he hit his locker and stormed off to his next class he knew what he had to do to make it up to her and he planned on doing exactly that.

Dean stared at the clock and tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the class to end, he had been on edge all day after that stupid fight with Charlie, this was the last class of the day and it just seemed to not want to end, it dragged on and on as the teacher droned on about God knows what but soon enough the clock read 3:00 and the bell rand Dean picked up his things a bolted out of the class ignoring the teachers "The bell doesn't demise you, I do." lecture he headed to his locker, he quickly stuffed his things in his locker. He walked up to his little bother Sam "Sam" Sam seemed to startle a little but replied with "Oh, hey Dean." Dean didn't bother small talk with his brother he got straight to the point "Would, you be okay to walk home?" Sam seemed confused by this statement and replied with "Yeah but why?" Of course Sam would asked that Dean shifted his weight slightly "I was kinda of a jerk to Charlie this morning and I really need to make it up to her" Sam seemed to understand and replied with a simple "Ah, okay. Go ahead, see you at home Dean." and with that Dean dashed off. As he rushed he was trying to think of where Charlie could be then he remembered the play, he jogged to the sign up sheet in bold letters on the top displayed  **HEATHER'S: THE MUSICAL AUDITIONS** under that it had lines where people could sign their name and under all the names it said _all are welcome rehearsals will be on Friday in the music room._ The music room, after that Dean quickly dashed down to the first floor but quickly froze realizing he had no idea where the music room actually was, so in a frantic panic he grabbed the nearest person. The person just happened to be the principle's son, who's name Dean couldn't remember but Dean was pretty sure he looked like a crazy person to the poor kid as he just grabbed him and quickly spat out "Hey, can you tell me where the music room his" the kid forced Dean's hands off his shoulders and spoke softly "Yes, I am heading there now, I can lead you there." the kid had a odd, kinda awkward air about him "Sure that'd be great." as Dean followed the kid to the music room the kid spoke "Your Charlie's friend, Dean aren't you?" Dean seemed taken aback slightly and he just awkwardly answered "..Yeah, how'd ya know?" he looked back at Dean and stated simply "She talks about you all the time" this made Dean blush and all he could do was dumbly reply was with was "..Oh.." it was quiet as the made their way to the basement "ya know my father told me to stay away from you, says you're a troubled kid." Dean rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets because of course the principle would tell his kid to stay away from a 'troubled kid' but Dean being Dean he had to pry "...why?" he questioned and the kid seemed to know what he meant "Well..it's because of your past the whole juvenile detention thing" Dean scoffed "Course it is..." Dean shook his head extremely annoyed with this fact. Dean had been getting this treatment ever sense he got out of Juve people would just assume that he was this bad kid, a problem child, all just because he had been to juve. No one ever cared to know what or more overly why he had been sent to juve to for in the first place, they all just assume that just 'cause he had been that automatically it was cause he had done something awful in reality it was just because he stole a jar of peanut butter to feed Sam and he was only sent there as a punishment, not the don't do it again kind but the next time don't get caught kind. Soon enough they had made into the music room and Dean gave the principle's kid a curt nod before making a beeline for Charlie.

As Dean approached Charlie and look of pure shock came across her face but soon was replaced with utter confusion "Dean, what are you doing here?" she questioned as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Dean gave a soft sheepish smile "I couldn't let my girl down,look I'm sorry for being a dick this morning, clearly this means something to you so if it's important to you it's important to me. I came to support my girl" Charlie gave a smile and wrapped her arms around Dean "Fine..I forgive you but you still owe me for being such a douche." Dean gave a soft, affectionate, laugh "Fine." he said, Charlie squealed "Good cause I'm cashing it in right now!" Dean looked confused "You can do that?" she giggled "Yup!" she said popping the 'p' in the word. Dean groaned "Fine, what do you want me to do?" Charlie eyes sparkled and seemed to beam even more "You my good sure have to try out for the play" Dean's eyebrows furrowed "What?" Charlie poked him in his chest "You heard me!" She state clearly standing her ground "No..no way, nope, uh uh ain't happin' I'll do anything but that!" Charlie crossed her arms "That's not how it works Dean, you owe me! I'm cashing in" Dean cursed under his breath for this dumb little honor system they had set up, he knew there was no way to back out of it after all he owed her "Fine but you owe me!" Charlie scoffed "You can't double you owe me, your doing my favor!" And again Charlie was right "Son of bitch." Dean said running his hands through his hair "Fine! What do I have to do?" Charlie squealed "Okay, I want you to try out for the part of Jason Dean, go up to the front of the class and grab the sheet music for the song Freeze Your Brain." Dean grumbled but did as he told, he grabbed the copied sheet music and walked back to Charlie, he sat down next to Charlie and begun reading the lyrics, Dean gave Charlie a grim luck "Oh fuck you..." Charlie had a look of pure shock on her face "Excuse me" Dean put the sheet music in her lap and in a very quiet rage said "I told, you what I told you in confidence, this isn't funny Charlie! I'm out of here." Dean stood but before he could really go anywhere Charlie grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, he shot her an annoyed look "What?" he asked in clearly pissed manor, she gave him a soft sympathetic look "Dean, don't go, please? Look I didn't mean to offend you it's just that I dunno I thought you might be able to put some actual emotion into the song sense you kind of relate to J.D..I thought maybe it would be nice for you to escape into this character you relate to..I'm sorry if I upset you, don't leave. At least stay to watch me audition and then drive me home and we'll call 'you owe me' even, 'kay?" Dean was fuming but seeing the slight dewy look in Charlie's eyes caused him to lose the temper "Please...for me?" she questioned Dean breathed out "Okay but only cause you're my girl, I'll stay.." Charlie gave him a small smile "Thank you..." she said leaning against his arm. 

Dean was now slouched in his seat, holding his head, if he had to watch one more high school student midiocrely sing he was going to blow his brains out, sure there where allot of students that had actual talent but most of these kids couldn't even hold a pitch and Dean swear he could've saw physical pain coming from the teacher/director accompanying these students. The girl who sounded like a banshee when she stepped of the stage the director called for next and Charlie smiled and popped up of her seat and in a chipper manner skimped up to the small podium, that was acting as a false stage, in the middle of the room "Hi, I'm Charlie Bradbury and I'm auditioning for Veronica Sawyer but I'm open to Heather McNamara." the teacher nodded "And what will you be singing for us today Charlie." Charlie blushed "Lifeboat" again the teacher nodded and flipped through her book and begun the accompaniment to the song and man Dean did not expect what came out of Charlie. Charlie's voice was soft,sweet, clearly somewhat taught. It was so clear and filled with emotions that some of the girls had tears in their eyes, Charlie had such great facial emotion as well as vocal emotion, it was as if she actually felt the pain that was in the song. The song came to an end and Dean gave Charlie a thumbs up and she did a shy bow and stepped off the 'stage' "Thank you Charlie." the teacher looked down at the list "Alright, anyone else?" she questioned the room was silent for a couple of minutes "Anyone?" again it was quiet but this time Dean stood up basically saying to himself 'fuck it do for charlie' as he just said "Me." Charlie looked shocked but she handed him his sheet music none the less, Dean just shrugged and walked up to the podium and copied charlie's action's "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester and I am auditioning for, ironically, the part of uh..Jason Dean.." the teacher wrote something down "Okay, and what will you be singing for us today Dean?" Dean licked his lip and Charlie gave him a double thumbs up with this goofy grin on her face, he shook his head slightly "Uh Freeze Your Brain." again the teacher turned her book to the right page and begun playing the piano for the part Dean cleared his throat and begun to sing " **I've been through ten high schools, they start to get blurry. No use planting roots cause your gone in a hurry. My dad keeps two suitcases pack in the den, so it's only a matter of when..** **I don't learn the names, don't bother with faces. All I can trust is this concentrate oasis, seems every time I'm about to despair there's a 7/11 right there! Each store is the same from Los Vegas to Boston! Linoleum isles, that I love to get lost in! I pray at my alter of slush, yeah I live for that sweet frozen rush! Freeze Your Brain, suck on that straw, get lost in the pain. Happiness comes when everything numbs, who needs cocaine? Freeze your brain, freeze your brain.** Care for a hit?" The teacher stepped in as Veronica "Dose your mommy know you eat all that crap?" Dean gave a soft laugh "Not anymore,  **when mom was alive, we lived halfway normal. Now it's just me and my dad, we're less formal. I learned to cook pasta, I learned to pay rent, learned the world doesn't owe you a cent! You're planning your future Veronica Sawyer, you'll go to some collage and marry a lawyer! But the sky's gonna hurt when it falls, so you'd better start building some walls! Freeze your brain, swim in the ice, get lost in the pain. Shut your eyes tight, 'till you vanish from sight! Let nothing remain! Freeze your brain, shatter your skull, fight pain with more pain! Forget who you are, unburden your load, forget in six weeks you'll be back on the road! When the voice in your head says you're better off dead, don't open a vein just freeze your brain, freeze your brain, go on and freeze your brain** Try it." Dean said as he stepped off the stage and walked back over to charlie "Thank you Dean, well I think that's all the time we have for today auditions are now closed. Thank you to everyone who tried out, callbacks will be posted on Wednesday." with that everyone begun walking back upstairs Dean walked with Charlie "So Dean, I have a question...why'd you come in with Castiel, the principle's kid?" Dean was not expecting  _that_ question from Charlie so he laughed "Oh that well, I really didn't know where the music room was so I just kinda grabbed the nearest kid and asked where it was he happened to be going the same way so he walked me there and like a complete weirdo proceeded to tell me that his dad doesn't like me because I'm a 'bad kid'" Charlie laughed "Oh yeah you're so bad, lets go steal some shit! Yeah but agree sounds like a weird comment to make..." Dean elbowed Charlie "Not funny! It was!" Dean said as he opened the car door for Charlie "See! Such a bad ass, opening doors for ladies and shit only a total bad ass would do that!" She continued to tease, Dean rolled his eyes and closed her door and walked around and slid into the passenger seat "Oh haha you're very funny." Charlie giggled "I know, I'm hilarious! Anyways are you gonna go to call backs?" Dean shrugged "If I get one..we'll see" he said as he drove Charlie home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter sorry it's a little long, I actually cut out allot.   
> I cut out a small conversation with Dean and Cas just because I feel like it was kinda out of place and I cut out explaining Dean and Charlie's "You owe me" system as I felt context clues can help you figure out pretty easily  
> this will be updated soon, thank you for reading!  
> also the you owe me thing comes from real life its something me and my best friend/husband have done sense high school <3.  
> chapter 2 comes soon if my work schedule isn't too busy!


End file.
